


The thread

by dohkyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohkyan/pseuds/dohkyan
Summary: Baekhyun is meeting up with Chanyeol today, even if the red thread doesn't tie them together.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	The thread

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't angst, I promise.  
> Thanks to mod N for being so patient!

When Baekhyun enters the place, he naturally glances at his usual table next to the window. Chanyeol is already there, with his gaze lost in the heavy clouds preceding the storm.

The sight of him fills Baekhyun with warmth, soon enough forgetting how gloomy the weather is outside the coffee shop.

Baekhyun squints at his pinky. The strange red thread that just appeared this morning and no one else seems to notice is still there.

The other end is not tied to Chanyeol, just as he had guessed. Slightly troubled by this, he stays by the door for a handful of seconds.

Chanyeol had asked him to meet today, for he has something important to talk about --so important he wasn’t able to sleep properly the night before.

Because he sounded excited during their short phone call, Baekhyun had hoped they would find out they were soulmates even after these many years of knowing each other, but that’s not it. Baekhyun knows, even if he doesn’t understand how all of this works.

When Chanyeol finally turns around and spots him, he smiles widely, with that dazzling type of smile that Baekhyun keeps so dear to his heart. “ _The Baekhyun smile_ ” as Kyungsoo has called it before.

There are butterflies in his stomach and their fluttering gets nimbler with each step he gives forward. They feel like millions once he is between Chanyeol’s arms.

The warm hands on his back spread comfort and fondness throughout his body. They might not be in a formal relationship yet, but Baekhyun clings to him as he clings to the idea that he knows what _this feeling_ means.

Baekhyun knows about love, alright?

And because this is love, then he can ignore everything that told him he would meet someone important today.

Chanyeol’s hug becomes tighter as he starts to drop neck kisses here and there. They tickle enough to make Baekhyun shudder.

“Stop it,” Baekhyun says between chuckles, trying to free himself from the embrace. After two more neck kisses, Chanyeol lets him go, but then he starts to ruffle his hair. “Chanyeol!”

“This is punishment,” Chanyeol says when Baekhyun steps back. “You are late.”

“I’m pretty sure you were too early.”

Baekhyun hadn’t noticed until then, but in the table, there are two empty milkshake glasses.

“I had to drink yours because it was melting.”

“Yeah, right,” Baekhyun mutters. This makes Chanyeol smile again before trying to reach for his shoulder. Baekhyun is faster, though, and sits quickly. “So what was it, the super important thing that can’t wait until tomorrow?”

In the back of Baekhyun’s mind, remains that handful of things he would like to talk about --the red thread, the growing anticipation he cannot control, his heart feeling like a clock ticking faster and faster, and even that ridiculous fortune-telling lollipop he ate this morning.

Nevertheless, all of that can wait.

Chanyeol is frozen on the spot. It seems he wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to remember that silly phone call in the early morning.

“Oh, yeah, that…,” he mutters taking his seat across the small table. His eyes stop meeting Baekhyun’s; they keep wandering from the table to the window and back to the milkshake glasses. His fingers drum against them.

Then, he scratches the back of his neck and Baekhyun can swear he is starting to blush.

“I think it can wait until tomorrow,” he says softly.

“What?” Baekhyun pinches Chanyeol’s right hand. This makes the latter whine and hide his hands under the table. “You did not wake me up at 4 am to say you had to tell me something, hang up, and not even give me a clue of what this is all about.”

“I’m not ready,” Chanyeol replies, running his hands through his hair. “I had a sleepless night, I didn’t think things through.”

Usually, Baekhyun would let it go, but this time he can’t do that. His heart is starting to beat loud in his chest and the knot around his finger is getting tighter. His body feels agitated and he can guess what all this fuss is about.

He needs to tell Chanyeol about it before something else happens.

“I’ve to tell you something too,” he says. “But you go first.”

“Baek…” Chanyeol trails off, looking once more pass the window before turning back to Baekhyun. “Alright, but don’t complain later.”

“Complain about what?”

Chanyeol inhales, places both hands on his face, exhales, and reaches to grab Baekhyun’s.

It isn’t the first time they hold hands, but Chanyeol being so jittery about whatever he is trying to say makes Baekhyun somewhat flustered.

The butterflies act erratically, his heart beats so fast he can almost hear it, his hands are starting to sweat, and his cheeks are suddenly really hot. Every part of his body is worked up, he’s starting to feel breathless.

“I wanted to make this special,” Chanyeol says, his eyes focused on the table. “But last night, when I got home, I couldn’t stop thinking about… I’ve always... Sorry, I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

Chanyeol chuckles softly and Baekhyun is more than mesmerized.

The red thread is tugging his finger, but Chanyeol’s thumbs are kneading the back of his hands.

Baekhyun is confident then, that there is nothing that this so-called soulmate could give to him that he couldn’t find with Chanyeol --between his arms, among the bedsheets on a Saturday evening. In those little nose kisses Chanyeol accepts every single day, and the forehead ones he gives every single night.

This is love.

So when he hears the door behind him opening and there is this unbearable need for him to turn around, he doesn’t. Instead, he holds Chanyeol’s face and pulls it closer.

“I love you,” he exclaims, pretty sure he has lost his last bit of control doing so.

Chanyeol looks perplexed, with warm reddened cheeks and fluttering eyelashes. After a couple of seconds, he smiles gently, placing both hands over Baekhyun’s.

“Wasn’t I supposed to go first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
